User blog:Jed Revenant man/Suggesting for a possible collaborative idea.
So, I've been having a thought I wanted to share, and it goes a little something like this: I think that everyone on here - or at least as many of us as possible - should collaborate to write the biggest war we can manage. See, you look through the history of 40k and it's filled with these huge battles and wars spanning entire sectors and stuff, and I don't think there's many conflicts on this site that have that sense of loads and loads of groups coming together and right royally kicking each other's collective arse. Sure, there's plenty of big fights, but from what I can tell (correct me if I'm wrong) these are fights where one person writes an article and has one or two of their factions vs one or two or their other or a friend's factions. I think more than two people have come together on occasion for stuff like alternate timelines, but that's stuff of a different class. What I'm talking about is, we collaborate to create a world or group of worlds and a reason for all our factions to have a war there, and then promptly unleash *every* faction we have on that location, writing a bunch of smaller battles within the larger conflict that add to the story of that war and in the process build towards whatever conclusion for that conflict we come up with. In my case, every faction I've written is all the Marine Chapters I've made (a good eight or nine), plus Inquisitor Tiro and his team, the Legion of Tears, Caedmon's Renegades, Camlin's Company, Halor's Warband, and the Shadows of Midnight. Now imagine everyone whose created that much stuff - or more - decides to join up and use every faction they have. Now you understand the scale of the kind of article I'm thinking about: HUGE. When I wrote The War for Sanctatum, that was sort of an essay in the craft to see if that sort of large conflict felt right to me and not unwieldy. The result is one of my personal favourite articles that I've written, and probably (even without the additions others have and hopefully will make) one of my longest as well. Incidentally, you can add to it if you want: I've left it open for people to add their forces to it. In the case of the sort of thing I'm proposing however it wouldn't be a case of one person writing an article about a war that they'd let others go on, it'd be a case of everyone writing it together. Even if I'm wrong, and this sort of thing has been done before, it's worth doing again. Done right it'll be a huge, fun thing that everyone can take part in. My plan is, if people are interested and once we have a bunch of people on board, we can start discussing the field of play (as it were) and what's there that everyone wants, and then we discuss who should get it in the end. In-between start and end of course, there's room for any combination of smaller battles and we can also discuss some of them (especially in the case of battles where two author's forces fight). I've rambled enough: what do you guys think? Category:Blog posts